In current telecommunications network architectures, networks are engineered or statically provisioned for maximum capacity during peak hours. During off-peak hours, equipment is often idle. Accordingly, network resources are wasted, resulting in unnecessary capital expenditures by the network operators.
Virtualization in networks has been proposed in some contexts. However, once a virtual network element is instantiated, there is no standard mechanism for routing traffic to the newly-instantiated element. In addition, because Diameter networks are only beginning to be widely adopted, virtualization has not been fully explored in such networks. Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for methods, systems, and computer readable media for providing a virtualized Diameter network architecture and for routing traffic to dynamically-instantiated Diameter resource instances.